


Surprises

by csshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, F/M, Fluffy Captain Swan Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csshipper/pseuds/csshipper
Summary: Emma has a surprise for Killian that she's not sure that they are ready for. Killian helps Emma realize that they can get through anything, as long as they do it together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Lily and this is my first work on ao3. I had a word vomit the other day, which turned into this fluffy Captain Swan one-shot fan fiction. I may make this into a series, so keep a look out for possible future installments. If you like this, leave kudos or a comment so I know to keep writing. Also, this has spoilers for Once Upon a Time up to episode 6x15, so keep that in mind.

     Emma was late, very late. Her period usually began on the 3rd of each month, but now it was the 10th of March, a week late and it still hadn’t arrived. She hadn’t been late since she was pregnant with Henry, and even then it didn’t really count, considering her menstrual cycle wasn’t quite regular yet at the ripe age of 17.

  
     Emma was sitting in the breakroom at the sheriff’s office with her legs rested on the table in front of her while she nursed a cup of strong, black coffee, courtesy of Granny’s. It was all that she could stomach without vomiting in to the toilet in the bathroom at the sheriff's office. Emma had recently given her husband, Killian the job of deputy to take care of some of the smaller-scale crime that occurred in Storybrooke every so often. Today’s mission was to find a library bandit as per Belle’s request. Allegedly, someone in Storybrooke had a book that was a year and a half overdue. The crimes seemed quite the opposite of exhilarating, but at least it kept Killian busy. Killian volunteered to give up his lunch break to solve the crime, and David had a lunch date at Granny’s with Snow. Even the jail cell was vacant, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

  
     Emma contemplated the prospect of a pregnancy--a second child. Not only was this child her’s this time, it was also Killian’s. Emma loved Killian, so much but she wasn’t sure if he was ready--if she was ready--if they were ready to have a child. Everything was moving so fast, their engagement, wedding, and now there was a possibility of a baby on the way. It was all so overwhelming, but maybe she was ready for it. “Calm down Emma,”she soothed herself, “you’re not even positive that you’re pregnant.”

  
     Emma was lying to herself, by the time she could see the bottom of her coffee, she was almost certain that she was in fact pregnant. She decided that she wanted to take a pregnancy test, just to be sure. She grabbed her red jacket, grey beanie, and black leather gloves that always reminded her of her husband Killian in the way that they matched his signature coal-black leather jacket. Emma was about to leave when she heard the doorknob of the front door of the sheriff’s office turn the door opened to reveal the face of her new husband. He was wearing a wide grin and holding a cardboard box that he transferred into Emma’s arms. “Hello, Mrs. Jones,” Killian planted a kiss on Emma’s cheek, using a name to remind her of their wedding night, “Would you mind putting this with Gideon’s file? I found some of his things while snooping around Gold’s shop that might be of use.”

  
    “Actually Kil,” Emma stammered with a slight grimace, “I’m not feeling the greatest, I think I may go home and lay down,” Emma decided that she wouldn’t tell Killian about her pregnancy until she was absolutely certain.

  
    Killian quirked an eyebrow at his wife. Emma hardly ever missed work, unless it was an emergency, “Okay Em, whatever you say.”

  
    Emma transferred the box into Killian’s arms, and gave Killian a quick kiss. She had barely been gone for a full minute when she popped her head back in the door. “Killian,” she nagged.

  
    “Yes love?” Killian answered, clearly consumed in finding Gideon’s file.

  
    “Can you let David know that I went home sick?” Emma was already back outside.

  
    “Of course, love,” Killian half-heartedly replied.

  
    Emma stared at the shelf at Darkstar Pharmacy, half deciding which pregnancy test to purchase, half figuring out how she would discreetly buy one from Sneezy. Oh god, does she wish she didn’t have to do this alone--again. She had run through all of the possibilities of people to do this with. Snow couldn’t keep a secret for her life, so she wasn’t an option. Regina was not an option either because she was taking Henry to a movie, and Emma didn’t want Henry tagging along while she took a pregnancy test. Killian was a no because she wanted it to be a surprise for him. Belle was busy trying to reason with Gideon, so she thought it would be best for belle not to think about babies at the moment. Ruby was a no because she was still in Oz. David was a no because Emma didn’t feel comfortable doing a pregnancy test around her father. ‘Wow,’ Emma thought, ‘I think I need some more friends.’

  
    Emma walked up to the cash register and slid the pregnancy onto the counter, avoiding eye contact with Sneezy. Sneezy had a somewhat surprised expression on his face, which turned into a slight smirk as he billed her. “Have fun,” Sneezy shouted, which quickly turned into a sneezing fit, as Emma left the store with her purchase as fast as humanly possible.

***

     Emma was a procrastinator. She refused to clean the house until it was absolutely necessary. She refused to file her taxes until the absolute last second. And, she refused to get rid of her clothes until they had too many holes to wear them any more, even as pajamas. Today, Emma was procrastinating at taking her pregnancy test that she bought earlier that day. She cleaned the house, washed the dishes, and organized the garage before facing the situation at hand. Emma was left with an empty house, with no one but her own thoughts to keep her company. She couldn’t help but worry about her pregnancy, and possibly endangering the baby. In Storybrooke, hardly anyone had a ~normal~ pregnancy, they were always sped up, or the baby was taken immediately, most recently Gideon. She no longer had to worry about Gideon killing her, since he had her powers now, but another villain could come at any moment and steal their baby. ‘What if the baby ended up like Gideon? Am I even ready to raise another child?’ Emma nervously considered her scenario as she did some housework. Once she couldn’t take it anymore, she decided to lie down for a while. All these thoughts about her possible pregnancy made her tired.

  
    At about 5:15 pm, Emma awoke from her nap to stare at the pregnancy test in the box on the coffee table. She would simply have to sample some urine on the test, wait for about 3 minutes, and check to see if the test was negative or positive. Yet, the whole process was nerve racking, and brought back painful memories of when Emma discovered that she was pregnant with Henry, sitting alone on the cold ground of prison, wincing at the results. Right at that moment her phone rang, it was Killian, “Hi love, are you feeling any better?”

  
   Emma faked a cough, “I’m still feeling a little under the weather, but I think I’ll be back at work tomorrow. How did the library bandit case go?”

  
    “Oh, about that,” Emma could hear the smile in Killian’s voice, “I solved it love, I solved my first case!”

  
    “That’s great hun,” Emma tried to hide the nervousness in her voice, “What time will you be home?”

  
    “I’m still filing the case back at the sheriff’s office, so I’ll probably be home by 6:00 at the latest,” Killian replied, “Spoiler alert, Leroy apparently really likes Charles Dickens’s _Great Expectations_. Anyway, I do you want me to stop for food on my way home?”

  
    “Can you pick up some Chinese food on your way home? You know my order,” Emma requested.

  
    “Of course, love,” Killian said, “Goodbye Mrs. Jones, I love you.”  
    Emma blushed, “I love you too Mr. Jones, I’ll see you at 6:00,” Emma hung up and decided to avoid the situation at hand by watching an episode of _The Office_.

  
   Emma finally decided not to be a coward and take the test once and for all, she was cutting it close, the time on her phone read 5:45 pm. She got a sample of urine on the pregnancy test, and set a timer on her phone for 3 minutes. To avoid panicking, Emma took deep breaths, and reminded herself that she was not alone, that her and Killian would work this out together, that Killian would make a great father. After what felt like forever, the timer on her phone went off. Emma nervously checked the test that was in a cup on the coffee table. The pregnancy test showed two lines, which indicated that Emma was indeed pregnant. Killian chose that moment to walk in the door, “Hello love, how are you…,” Killian made eye contact with the positive pregnancy test that laid, ever so obviously face up on the table.

  
   Emma tried to hide her nervousness. Maybe Killian didn’t want children, maybe he would leave her, for real this time. ‘Calm down Emma,’ Emma thought, ‘you swore to see the best in him, and after the misunderstanding with Gideon, you know that he would never abandon you.’

  
  Killian dropped the Chinese takeout boxes he was carrying on the ground in astonishment, and before he could think it through, he scooped Emma up, and held her in his arms, simultaneously showering her with kisses. “Swan,” Killian exclaimed, “ I knew you weren’t sick, but I never expected this. You’re---I mean we’re going to have a baby.”

    “Now, Killian Jones,” Emma scolded, “You know very well that it’s Jones now.” He kissed her on the lips, and she deepened it for a minute, ignoring her worries from before. She could feel his smile, and excitement on her mouth.

  
   Their blissful moment didn’t last long though, Emma’s worries about her pregnancy from before came crashing into her mind like waves. Emma pulled away from their kiss with a nervous expression on her face. Killian met her eyes with a concerned expression, simultaneously setting her back down on the couch, “What’s wrong love?”

    “It’s just…,” Emma tried to formulate her thoughts into a phrase, “I don’t know if I’m ready to have another kid. Everything is moving so fast, we go from me getting you out of hell, to getting married two months afterward, and now we’re having a baby.”

  
    Killian sat next to her on the couch and put an arm around her, as she rested her head on his shoulder, “You’re probably feeling like this, because the first time you were pregnant, you were a teenager alone in prison, and you were worried about the responsibility that the baby would bring,” Killian paused to look at his wife, “but you don’t have to worry about that now, because you’re not a teenager, alone in prison. We can prepare for and raise this baby together, you don’t have to do anything alone this time. Anyway, don’t we have 9 months until the baby is born? We have time,” Killian smiled at Emma, stroking her hair. He hoped that he had made her feel better.

  
    In contrast, Emma lifted her head from Killian’s shoulder, still wearing a worried expression, “But what if something goes wrong, what if another villain turns up, and tries to hurt our baby? What if we don’t have time, and my pregnancy is sped up like Belle’s and Zelena’s? What if---.”  
   

    Killian could see that Emma was at the verge of tears, already so attached to their unknown baby. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, “Shhh, nothing is going to happen to our baby, not on our watch. If a giant troll want’s to take the baby to another realm, we can defeat them, as long as we do it together. I told you Emma, I don’t intend to let you down.”  
   

    Emma smiled, and kissed him. She was ready to be a mother again, especially when she got to be a mother with Killian at her side, as the father. “You really know how to make Swan happy,” She said, resting her forehead on his.

    “I love you Swan, but I thought it was Jones now,” Killian quipped, kissing Emma as she giggled.

  
    “I love you too Mr. Jones,” Emma said, in between kisses. They were going to make excellent parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this fluffy pregnancy fan fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, if you liked it please leave some kudos or a comment, so I know to write more for this story. Much love!- Lily :)


End file.
